<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wicked Heart by kwwilson1990</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335962">A Wicked Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwwilson1990/pseuds/kwwilson1990'>kwwilson1990</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwwilson1990/pseuds/kwwilson1990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For twenty years the villains have been locked away on the Isle of the Lost.  After a declaration from Auradon's future king, five children are chosen to live in the happy kingdom.  The children are given a task by Maleficent, but The Wicked Witch had something else in mind for her son.  Zealan knows what his mother wants him to do, will good prevail or will wicked win?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Descendants: A Wicked Heart<br/>Chapter One: Rotten to the Core</p><p>	Once upon a time a wicked witch cast a spell on a young prince; a child just turned eleven, who, upon seeing the witch’s hideous appearance refused her shelter and any other kindness.  The curse turned the young prince into a hideous beast until an enchanted rose finished blooming on the prince’s twenty first birthday.  We all know how the story of the young prince ends, but what the story left out was that it wasn’t just some wicked witch that cast the curse upon the prince; it was The Wicked Witch, Zelena.  No one knew why she was in this realm instead of Oz, but the actions that occurred during this time sealed her fate in the events that followed the marriage of King Beast and his Belle.  When people hear the story of the villains being locked away on the Isle of the Lost they speak of certain villains being brought back to life to be put on the island, like Maleficent, but what that story lacks is that the first villain brought back to life, the first villain to be put on the island to suffer the longest was the very witch that cursed the king all those years ago.  For twenty years she has suffered on that island but the time has come for her to seek her vengeance on the King and his family, using the very thing his son brought over to Auradon; Zealan, the son of the Wicked Witch.</p><p>	Prince Ben stared out at the Isle of the Lost as he was fitted for his coronation, letting his mind wander.  Ever since he helped the sidekicks at the council meeting he wanted to do more.  The gloom of the Isle was noticeable even from here, making Ben wonder if it was always gloomy on the island; did they even have sunlight there?  He had a plan to help some of the islanders; he just hoped he could get his parents to agree.  He continued to stare at the island until he heard his parents enter the room.<br/>	“How is it possible you’re going to be crowned king next month?”  King beast exclaimed as he and Belle entered, walking towards him.  “You’re just a baby”<br/>	“He’s turning sixteen dear,” Queen Belle said as she placed her hand on his arm.<br/>	“Hey Pops,” Ben started only to be cut off.<br/>	“Sixteen, that’s far too young to be crowned king, I didn’t make a good decision until I was at least forty two” he exclaimed with a smile, causing the queen to scoff<br/>	“You decided to marry me when you were twenty eight,” she said, sounding put out.<br/>	“Well it was either you or a teapot.”  King Beast joked, causing Ben to smile at his parents banter.  “Kidding,”<br/>	“Mom, dad,” Ben started, wringing his hands nervously as he prepared to tell them of his plans.  “I’ve chosen my first official proclamation, I’ve decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost, be given the chance to live here in Auradon.”  The queen gasped, dropping one of her son’s jackets she had grabbed, making Ben slightly nervous, he knew he had to win his mother over if he was to have any chance of convincing his father.  “Every time I look out to the Island I feel like they’ve been abandoned.”<br/>	“The children of our sworn enemies living among us,” his father started in disbelief, causing Ben to hurriedly continue before his father became angry.<br/>	“We start off with a few at first, only the ones that need our help the most.”  He began to relax as he saw his mother nodding her head at this, seeming to be warming up to the idea.  “I’ve already chosen.”<br/>	“Have you now,” his father started only to be cut off by the queen.<br/>	“I gave you a second chance,” she said, looking up to him before turning back to her son.  “Who are their parents?”<br/>	“Cruella Deville, Jafar, the Evil Queen,” Ben started before preparing to list one of the ones his father wouldn’t approve of but not the worst.  “And Maleficent.”  The tailor gave a gasp of shock before King Beast exploded.<br/>	“Maleficent, she is the worst villain in the land,” he roared, moving towards his son.<br/>	“Dad, just hear me out…”<br/>	“I won’t hear of it, they are guilty of unspeakable crimes.”<br/>	“Dad their children are innocent, don’t you think they deserve a shot at a normal life” Ben stated firmly as the staff fled the room.  “Dad” Ben said in a soft voice.<br/>	King Beast heard his son’s tone before looking to his wife, seeing that she agreed with their son before he turned back to his son.  “I suppose the children are innocent.”  He said before he started to turn to walk away.  Well here goes nothing.<br/>	“I’m glad you agree with that because I may have forgotten to mention one more.”  Ben said sheepishly, getting nervous again as his father slowly turned to face him along with his mother.  “The child of the Wicked Witch of the West.” <br/>	“WHAT!” The King shouted, his face starting to turn red.  “You would offer this kindness to the witch that almost ruined this family.”<br/>	“Remember dad, the children are innocent.” It was clear that the king was going to object to this one but his mom grabbed the king’s arm, giving him the same look she gave earlier.<br/>	“The children are innocent,” the King said again before turning to walk out of the room.<br/>	“Well done,” his mother said before going to join his father.  Ben sighed in relief before looking back out towards the island while twirling his ring, hoping he made the right decision.<br/>~*~<br/>	The island was in full swing as the girl with purple hair, dressed in a purple leather jacket with pink undertones and a bright green heart on the back, was busy spray painting an image of Maleficent in her iconic pose, surrounded by green flames with the words long live evil written within the image.  The girl finished the image before turning her back on it.  “The say I’m trouble, they say I’m bad.”  The girl started singing, walking away from the image.  “They say I’m evil, and that makes me glad”<br/>	A boy dressed as one would consider a street rat to appear jumped from one of the roofs of a building, landing a platform below in a crouch.  “A dirty no good, down to the bone,” he started singing before climbing down the latter to the ground below, passing a tag of his father, Jafar, with the same message as the purple haired girls.  “Your worst nightmare, can’t take me home.” He finished before quickly pulling open a door on an unsuspecting woman.<br/>	A girl with blue hair and dressed in an outfit of blue leather and leggings was walking along a table surrounded by people eating.  “So I’ve got some mischief, in my blood,” she sang as she lowered herself to go through a railing. “Can you blame me, I never got no love.”<br/>	A boy with bright red hair with green streaks throughout it wearing a black leather jacket accentuated with emerald green along the arms and back and a pair of black jeans jumped down next to a group of children, causing them to scream before he walked away from them. “Just call me wicked, say I’m the worst,” he sang as he hopped up onto the railing and pulled himself over to the higher platform.  “There’s no goodness here, let evil burst.”<br/>	A boy with white hair with dark roots wearing a black and white leather jacket with red sleeves and fur trim emerged from a window.  “The say I’m callous, a low life hood.” he sang as he snatched a bandana from a man’s pocket and continuing on his path.  “I feel so useless, misunderstood.”  He finished as he snatched an apple a kid had tossed in the air, taking a bite before throwing it back at him.<br/>	The two girls met up in an alley and continued walking.  “Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who’s the baddest of them all,” they sang as the boys flipped about around them, getting to the area they were to meet.  “Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world.”<br/>	The five met up at a fence before continuing to sing together.  “I’m rotten to the core, core, rotten to the core.  I’m rotten to the core, core, who could ask for more, I’m nothing like the kid next like the kid next door, I’m rotten to the, I’m rotten to the, I’m rotten to the core.”  They sang before running down a tunnel and separating.<br/>	The girl with purple hair rushed through the marked area as she continues to sing.  “Call me a schemer, call me a freak,” she started as she rushed passed some hanging sheets, using her can of purple spray paint to write a big M across one.  “How can you say that?  I’m just…unique!”<br/>	“What me a traitor?  Ain’t got your back?”  The street rat sang as he flipped into the market before grabbing a teapot from two men’s table.  “Are we not friends?  What’s up with that?”  He finished before rushing off with the pot. <br/>	“So I’m a misfit, so I’m a flirt” the blue haired girl sang as she made her way through a bunch of hanging fabric pieces.  “I broke your heart?  I made you hurt.” She finished as she grabbed the scarf of a boy there, causing him to shout out as he was spun around before he sent her a flirty smile.<br/>	“They call me a witch, a heartless shell,” the boy with green hair sung as he flowed through the market, snatching a glass orb out of a frightened man’s hand.   “Come close my dear, and I’ll cast my spell!”   He finished, throwing the orb high in the air, causing the man to jump for it as the boy let out a cackle and rushed off<br/>	“The past is past, forgive, forget,”  The white haired boy sang as he jumped onto a table and kicked over a barrel of apples before picking up another basket and tossing it at a girl in a pink hat.  “The truth is… You ain’t seen nothing yet.”  He finished as he hopped onto a wagon full of hay, laughing as the girl in the pink hat shouted at him.<br/>	“Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who’s the baddest of them all?”  The girls sang from the balcony as the guys fooled around with a beam that was hanging from the ceiling.  “Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world.<br/>	The five began dancing around the area, joined by a punch of other kids.  “I’m rotten to the core, core, rotten to the core, I’m rotten to the core, core, who could ask for more, I’m nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door, I’m rotten to the, I’m rotten to the, I’m rotten to the core.”<br/>	Zealan laughed with the other four as the song they were singing ended, nothing seemed to feel better than causing a little mayhem throughout the Isle.  Their laughter increased as Mal reached down and snatched a lollipop from a child that was being pulled past them on a red wagon before holding it up like a trophy.  There laughter slowly died in their throats as Zealan watched a couple of goons walk up, blocking the person who was behind them but everyone on the Isle knew who it was.  Mal turned from the group to face the approaching men.  “Hi mom,” she said as the guards parted to reveal Maleficent.<br/>	Like most on the island, Zealan felt weary when in Maleficent’s presence.  She was the unofficial leader of this Island, the only other villain on this island that was feared as much as Maleficent was Zealan’s mother Zelena.  The Wicked Witch could have ruled this island, there was no doubt about that, everyone knew it, even Maleficent, but she had no desire to lead, having always preferred solitude.  This was probably the only reason Zealan’s mother and Mal’s mother was able to have an alliance of sorts.<br/>	“Stealing candy Mal, so disappointing,” Maleficent sneered at her daughter as she came to a halt before the five teens.<br/>	“It was from a baby.”  Mal told her, clearly trying to gain her mother’s approval, which was one thing that Zealan never cared for about Mal, why anyone on this island would want to be close to their parents, affection was for the weak, for the good.<br/>	“That’s my nasty little girl,” Maleficent all but cheered as she took the lollipop from Mal before spitting on the piece of candy and sticking it in her armpit, causing Zealan to scrunch his nose up in disgust.  “Give it back to the dreadful creature.”  She said as she handed the sucker to one of her minions.  <br/>	“Mom,” Mal began only to be cut off by her mother.<br/>	“It’s the deeds Mal that make the difference between mean and truly evil,” Maleficent practically sang to the woman and her child as they walked by before she turned back to Mal.  That was the few differences between Maleficent and Zealan’s mother, his mother may have been truly wicked, but children were always off limits to her.  “I remember when I was your age I was cursing entire kingdoms.”  Maleficent said as Mal quoted her word for word, it was clear to Zealan that this was a speech that Mal heard quite often.  “Walk with me.”<br/>	As Maleficent walked away with her daughter Zealan noticed how Maleficent’s henchmen were staring at them, making him feel as though something was out of place.  Maleficent never left her tower that overlooked the people of this island, so for her to come down here to retrieve her daughter personally must mean that something big was about to happen. <br/>	There’s news!” Maleficent shouted, snapping Zealan out of his thoughts as she came walking back toward the kids talking about burying the lead.  “You five have been chosen to go to a different school… in Auradon.”  As the words left her mouth the others tried to flee but were stopped by Maleficent’s henchmen as Mal and Zealan just stared at Maleficent.<br/>	“What?”  Mal shouted at her mother surprising Zealan, who in their right mind would shout at Maleficent.  “I’m not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses…”<br/>	“And perfect princes”  Evie interrupted Mal, excitement clear in her tone, which Zealan wasn’t surprised about it considering Evie’s mother had been telling her all her life that she needed to marry a prince so that she’d be set for life.  Zealan heard the others protesting but he wasn’t sure how he felt about the situation.<br/>	“Clearly the Beast King has gone mad or senile in the last twenty years if he is stupid enough to allow the child of my mother off this island.”  Zealan sneered, thinking wicked thoughts about the man that had personally stuck his mother in this hell.<br/>	“Yeah mom, were not going.” Mal said, summing up the thoughts of the other three, Zealan still wasn’t sure.<br/>	“You’re thinking small pumpkin, it’s all about world domination,” Maleficent said dramatically as she beckoned her minions and had the kids follow her back to the castle.<br/>	“You will go, you will find the fairy godmother, and you will bring me back her wand.”  Maleficent deadpanned as she told the children of her plan.<br/>	“What’s in it for us?”  Mal asked, gesturing between the five of them.<br/>	“Matching thrones, hers and hers crowns.”  Maleficent named off, clearly missing how her daughter had been speaking of her friends.<br/>	“I think she meant us.”  Carlos spoke up, surprising the group; the boy was always the quietest and shyest of the group.<br/>	“It’s all about you and me baby.”  Maleficent started explaining to Mal as Zealan saw the familiar flash of green on the other side of the room.  As he turned to look he saw his mother emerge from the back of the room, beckoning him to come near her.  Zealan walked towards his mother as Maleficent began one of her stare downs with Mal.<br/>	“Don’t bother with Maleficent’s ghastly plan dearie,” his mother started as she pulled him farther back from the others so Maleficent couldn’t hear.  “I have my own wicked plans I want you to accomplish.”  She continued as she pulled her familiar spell book out of her bag, Zealan had every spell and incantation memorized from that book.  Even though magic didn’t work on this island his mother still had him practice magic every evening, teaching him everything she could so that if the barrier should ever go down he would be her strongest asset.  “I want you to use the spell to summon my ancient chamber; it contains my most powerful spells and potions.  Once it has appeared you will find a chest that is magically sealed with blood magic, it will only open by letting a drop of your blood touch it.  Inside you will find the spell I used to turn that King into the beast all those years ago…I want you to cook up that spell and use it on the little brat of his that was stupid enough to let you off this island.”  She finished as she handed him the spell book.<br/>	“The Beast spell?”  Zealan almost squeaked, trying hard to appear nonchalant when on the inside he was panicking.  Everyone in the group talked a big game when it came to being evil, but so far none of them have actually done anything that would be considered truly evil, at least Zealan hadn’t.  “That sounds like a powerful spell mother, do you really think I’ll be strong enough to cast it.”<br/>	“Good point dearie, first, you’ll need to make a talisman.”  Zelena started, rushing him further to the back of the room.  “I was given one when I was in Oz, it increased my power tenfold, it will do the same for you.  You’ll find the spell in the same chest as the beast spell.”  She finished as she continued to dig around, as if she were searching for something of great importance.  “Where did I put that blasted book?”  She shouted in anger.<br/>	Zealan looked down at the book in his hand, before looking back at his mother as she continued to toss everything in her path.  He knew his mother had been going crazy for a while know, he knew it was because of how much longer she’s suffered here than anyone else.  Anger sparked inside of Zealan for what the Beast King had done to his mother, silently vowing to make sure the same fate was bestowed upon his son.  Bending down, Zealan held the book out in front of him before slowly standing.  “Here it is mother,”  <br/>	“Oh thank you my dear, you always find things for mommy.”  She crooned, striding towards her son and putting her hand around his shoulder.  “Remember my words dearie, now run along and pack your things before they arrive to take you.<br/>	Zealan rushed from  his mother’s side, getting to the area of the ‘castle’ that was considered his room before he began to throw as much of his stuff, which wasn’t much into his emerald green bag before gently placing the book on his haphazardly tossed clothes.  He could hear the villains making a commotion in the main room before he made his way out the back.  He had to admit as he approached the limo waiting for them that he was torn between wanting to do what his mother asked and just getting of this ghastly island as fast as he could.<br/>	Zealan dodged an angry Cruella as he handed his bag to the driver, slightly blushing at the man’s appearance before rushing the rest of the way to the awaiting car, sliding in past Evie and taking the seat next to Jay and Carlos.  He couldn’t believe the amount of sweets inside the car as they began to take off, not at all surprised when Jay and Carlos began to fight over who got what.  The more they acted like they did the more Zealan only saw them as ‘friends’.  He had once had a small crush on Jay, but the boy was just too much of a boy to keep his interest.  He wanted something different than what the Isle seemed to offer.  He was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard Evie shout, looking forward to see the limo was approaching the end of the road and about to drop into the ocean.<br/>	“It’s a trap!”  Carlos shouted as the five of them began to scream and grab hold of each other, sure they were going to die.  It took them a moment to realize that they hadn’t just fallen to a watery death when they looked out to see that the limo was diving along a road that seemed to be woven of golden sunlight.  “What just happened?”<br/>	“It must be magic,” Evie said in wonder, giggling slightly.<br/>	“Hey,” Mal shouted up to the driver, gaining his attention.  “Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?”<br/>	“No, this button opens up the magic barrier.”  The man said, holding up a golden box with a button on it.  “That one opens up my garage,” he continued sarcastically before looking at them in the mirror.  “And this one…”  He started, pushing a button above him that caused the window between them to slowly close.  So the man had a little bit of wicked in him, Zealan could definitely get behind that.<br/>	“Nasty,” Mal drew out as she adjusted herself on the seat with a smirk, “I like that guy.”<br/>	“I hear you.” Zealan stated as he looked over to a green rock candy sucker, as an idea struck him now that they were past the barrier.  “I wonder…”  Zealan started drawing the others attention to him as he made a fist and held it up near his face, all the while focusing on the sucker across from him.  As he slowly opened his hand the candy was enveloped in a cloud of emerald green smoke before the cloud formed over his hand, fading away to reveal the candy now in his grasp.  A smile appeared on Zealan’s face as the others looked at him in shock.  “Wicked!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2:  Auradon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Descendants: A Wicked Heart<br/>Chapter 2 Auradon <br/>	The novelty of finally possessing the magic that his mother forced him to practice his entire life had fascinated Zealan for a short period of the trip to their new school but soon lost its appeal as he thought back to what his mother wanted him to do with his magic.  Zealan knew he was supposed to be evil, just like all of the children on the island, but the spell his mother  wanted him to cast would certainly be the evilest thing he’d ever done and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.  The King was responsible for what had happened to his mother, how she slowly lost her mind over the years, he and his family certainly deserved his mother’s wraith, at least that’s what Zealan kept telling himself.<br/>	“I think we’re almost at the school,” Mal said, drawing Zealan out of his thoughts as he looked out the window to see the castle-like structure that had come into view.  Zealan steeled himself as he prepared to be faced with the children of the world’s heroes, pushing his mixed feelings to the side as he put on his cold, indifferent mask.  He was vaguely aware of Carlos and Jay fighting in the background but he couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to the reason behind their latest fight.  He often thought that they should just hook up, get it all out of their system but he never voiced this aloud, knowing they wouldn’t find humor in it.<br/>	Zealan could hear music being played as the limo came to a stop at their destination, which quickly cut off as the doors were opened and Carlos and Jay fell from the limo, wrestling over what appeared to be a blanket.  Zealan shared an annoyed look with Mal before he slid to follow Evie out of the limo, carefully stepping around the fighting boys.<br/>	“You got everything else, why do you want whatever this is?”  Carlos shouted as he continued to pull on the item.<br/>	“Because you want it,” was Jay’s response to the boy, Zealan just shook his head at the two as he looked around, slipping his mask back on as he took in the group of students watching them.<br/>	“Guys, guys, guys.”  Mal whisper-yelled at the two as she saw the approaching woman in blue.  “We have an audience.”<br/>	“Just cleaning up,” Jay said in a joking tone to the woman as he reached down to pull Carlos from the ground.  “Get up” <br/>	“Leave it like you found it,” the woman practically sang at them, Zealan could obviously tell that she was someone of importance but he didn’t really care at the moment, his focus solely on the smiling boy behind her.  Zealan had never seen a more beautiful boy in his life, just standing there in a dark blue, almost back jacket and a pair of golden slacks.  His smile was so pure and caring that Zealan almost returned it and his stylish dirty blonde hair seemed to be streaked with golden sunshine.  Zealan was aware that the woman in blue had just announced herself as the fairy godmother and Mal was doing a very poor job at being subtle but he still continued to start at the boy, vaguely aware of the girl next to him noticing, he didn’t care, about the girl or the wand.  ‘Maybe being here won’t be such a bad thing.’  Zealan thought.  No sooner did the thought enter his head before he began to connect the dots, why would some random boy approach them with the headmistress unless he was someone important. ‘Oh please say he’s not…”<br/>	“It’s so good to finally meet you all,” the boy started, interrupting Zealan’s train of thought as he moved closer to the teens.  “I’m Ben…”<br/>	“Prince Benjamin,” the girl cut him off, stepping forward as well.  “Soon to be king.”  And just like that Zealan felt defeated as he thought back to what his mother wanted him to do.  Zealan didn’t know why he was shocked to find out that the guy he thought was attractive was the very boy he was meant to curse.<br/>	“You had me at prince,” Evie started, using her breathless tone that made it clear she was flirting.  “My mom’s a Queen, which makes me a princess” she ended with a curtsy.<br/>	“The Evil Queen has no royal status here,” the girl standing next to Ben stated, sneering at Evie.  “And neither do you.”  Evie slowly backed up towards the group of teens and Zealan knew those words hurt her, even if she wouldn’t show it so he raised his hand and placed in on Evie’s back as he glared at the girl, mentally going through the list of spells he knew that could wipe that sneer right off her smug face.<br/>	Ben laughed awkwardly, seeming uncomfortable with how the girl was acting that slightly shocked Zealan, why would he care if she said mean things to them.  “This is Audrey…”<br/>	“Princess Audrey… His girlfriend,” the girl, Audrey stated, dramatically, like they really cared.  “Right Benny-Boo.”<br/>	The prince awkwardly laughed again, seeming to not approve of what was said that time either, which Zealan had to admit, made him slightly happy that weren’t the perfect couple.<br/>	“Ben and Audrey will show you around and I’ll see you all tomorrow,” Fairy Godmother said in a kind voice to the five islanders before she pushed her way through the couples' joined hands.  “The doors of wisdom are never shut, but the library hours are from eight to eleven and as you may have heard I have a little thing about curfews.” She finished before walking away.<br/>	The Prince smiled at the five as he began to walk towards them.  “It is so, so, so good to finally meet…you all'' Ben gasped out the last part as he had raised his hand to shake Jay’s only to receive a punch to the chest.  He chose to just smile at the teen before moving on to shake Mal’s hand, pausing slightly as he stared at her.  “This is a momentous occasion,”  Ben started again as he moved passed Mal to Carlos, Whom Zealan had just realized had that brown candy from the limo smeared all over his face, making him want to roll his eyes at the boy.  “And one that I hope will go down in history.  Hmm, chocolate.”  He stated, bringing his hand to his mouth after shaking Carlos’s hand and making his way towards Evie.  He made quick work of their handshake, seeing as they had already been introduced before he moved to shake Zealan’s hand.  “As the day our two people begin to…” Ben started as he grasped Zealan’s hand, only to trail off as he finally looked at him.  “Heal” he finished breathlessly<br/>Zealan felt a heat travel up his arm after the Prince had touched him, causing him to look at the boy in front of him in shock.  He hadn’t noticed the color of the Prince’s eyes when he had been not so subtly checking him out earlier, but now that he was closer to them he could see the rich brown color, so bright he could see himself reflected in the pools.  Zealan felt his face heat up when the Prince’s smile seemed to slowly grow as he continued to stare but he couldn’t bring himself to look away from the boy.<br/>“Or the day that you showed five people where the bathrooms are.”  Mal cut in, causing both boys to snap out of their trances, both turning to look at the smirking purple haired girl.<br/>“A little bit over the top,” Ben asked as he moved back towards the middle of the group.<br/>“A little more than a little bit.”<br/>“So much for first impressions.”  The Prince stated while chuckling, earning a small one from the purple haired girl.<br/>“Hey you’re Maleficent’s daughter right?”  Audrey spoke up, putting herself between Ben and Mal.  “Yeah, you know what I totally don’t blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff.”   Audrey laughed at this part, when Mal’s eyebrow rose in amusement.  “My mom’s Aurora, sleeping…”<br/>“Beauty!”  Mal cut her off, “yeah I’ve heard the name.  You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world, but my mother, to their stupid christening.”  Mal stated, in a tone clearly just as fake as the other girls.<br/>“Water under the bridge,”<br/>“Totes!”  Mal agreed with the tone, laughing along with the other girl before they both broke off in a long sigh of annoyance, while glaring at the others.<br/>Zealan could see that the prince was uncomfortable with the tension between the two girls, as he smiled awkwardly at them before clapping his hands, drawing the two’s attention.  “Okay, so how about a tour.”<br/>As the prince started his tour, Zealan held back for a moment before looping his arm through Evie’s, knowing that she was still slightly upset about what Audrey had said about her mother, but putting on her brave face.  “If we’re going to follow him we might as well make sure we have an excellent view in the process.”  Zealan whispered, leaning in towards Evie and gesturing towards the prince’s butt, causing the blue haired girl to giggle and lean her head against Zealan’s shoulder.  “It’s really kind of sad how desperately she clings to him,” he started, resting his head on hers as they look towards Audrey.  “Trying to insert herself into everything he does.  Clearly if she were as beautiful and awesome as you are she wouldn’t have to try so hard.”  Zealan couldn’t stop the smile that broke his face as Evie smiled at him, getting the pep back to her step, which was the intended desire of his talk with her.  He didn’t know what he would do without this girl, he thought as he went back to staring at the prince’s backside as they approached a fountain and the two teens moved to stand next to Mal, who gave Zealan a knowing look after taking in Evie’s appearance. <br/>The Prince clapped his hands, and Zealan watched in amazement as the King’s statue morphed into the beast that his mother had turned him into all those years ago.  He was interrupted from admiring his mother’s handiwork by a scream that sounded behind them, causing Zealan to spin around and see that Carlos had jumped into Jay’s arms, clearly petrified of the statue.<br/>“Carlos it’s okay,” Ben said, turning to face the boy.  “My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man, to let everyone know that anything is possible.<br/>“Does he shed much?”  The comment escaped Zealan before he realized he’d said anything, but he could help but find the whole thing absurd.<br/>“Yeah, mom won’t let him on the couch.”  The Prince said with a slight smirk Zealan couldn’t help but smile at, if he didn’t know any better he would think the Prince was flirting with him, but clearly he wasn’t, was he?<br/>The prince continued to walk towards the building in front of them, Mal and Evie following behind as Zealan watched as Jay dropped Carlos, looking annoyed before he moved to follow the others.  Carlos continued to look at the statue before clapping his hands, expecting the statue to return to normal, but it didn’t.  Zealan walked over to Carlos, throwing his arm over his shoulder and leading him towards the others.  “Come on dearie, best catch up with the group.”<br/>Zealan and Carlos caught up with the gang just as they were entering the building, and it took everything that Zealan had in him not to gasp at how extraordinary the inside of the building looked.  Everything was pristine and in order, nothing was broken, there were no cobwebs, no cracks in the wall.  Zealan was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Mal asking the Prince about wands, again rolling his eyes about her lack of subtlety.<br/>“Yeah it exists of course,” Ben said, turning to face them, “but it’s pretty much retired.  Most of us here are just ordinary mortals”<br/>“Who happen to be Kings and Queens!”  Zealan stated, again not realizing he was speaking until the words had already left his mouth.  Ben looked at Zealan with that smile from before, but before he could speak, Audrey spoke up as she moved closer to Ben.<br/>“It’s true,” Audrey said as she grabbed Ben’s arm and put it around her, sending a smug look towards Zealan.  “Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years.” She finished, looking up at Ben with a smile, causing him to awkwardly return it.  The more Zealan saw them interact with each other, the more he believed that the couple wasn’t as happy as Audrey tried to make them appear.  As Audrey continued to smile at Ben, he looked up, before smiling.<br/>“Doug!  Come down” Ben shouted, causing Zealan to turn around, seeing a boy coming down the stairs, wearing the outfit that the band that greeted the villain kids had been wearing.  The boy was cute, in his gold and blue outfit, glasses, and brown hair slicked to the side, but seeing him didn’t cause any of the feelings in Zealan like looking at the Prince for the first time.  Ben walked over to the approaching boy, putting his arm on Doug’s shoulder.  “This is Doug, he’s going to help you guys with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms.”  Ben removed his hand from Doug’s shoulder, walking back towards the group; his eyes landed on Zealan.  “I’ll see you guys later, okay?” he said, causing Zealan to smile at him ‘you most definitely will!’  Zealan thought as Ben smiled at him as well.  “If you guys have any other questions, feel free to…”<br/>“Ask Doug!”  Audrey cut in, sending another tight smile towards Zealan before she began to laugh, Ben joining in awkwardly, but so did Mal, looking at Audrey before both of them again ended their laughs in an annoyed sigh.  Ben gave one more awkward chuckle, looking at Zealan before Audrey grabbed his arm and dragged him away.<br/>“Hi guys, I’m Dopey’s son, as in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and …” Doug began, before his eyes landed on Evie, causing his eyes to widen and his speech to pause.  “Hi-Ho”, Dough breathed out causing a smirk to appear on Evie’s face as she began to walk towards Doug with a sway to her hips.<br/>“Evie” she introduced herself in her flirtatious voice, “Evil Queen’s daughter.”<br/>This caused Doug to blink, seeming to break him out of his train of thought.  “So about your classes, I put in the requirements already.  History of woodsmen and pirates, Safety rules for the internet, and remedial goodness 101.” The pitch of Doug’s voice rose on the last class as he cleared his throat.<br/>Mal, who had moved up to Doug to look at the list smiled at that, “let me guess… new class?” Mal said sarcastically as she popped a piece of candy in her mouth. “Come on guys, let’s go find our dorms.”  Mal and the others began to climb the staircase, but Zealan remained next to Doug, sensing that the others were going the wrong way.  His suspicions were confirmed when Doug spoke up, telling them the dorms were in the opposite direction.  As the others made their way back down the staircase, Doug began to list the names of his uncles, counting them off on his hand as the others walked by but seemed to be stuck on the last one, in which Carlos told him as he walked by.<br/>The group reached the hallway that the girl’s dorm is on first.  Doug hands Mal and Evie a paper with their schedule as well as their room number and the keys.  As the two make their way down the hallway Dough leads the boys up another flight of stairs, informing the group that the floor they had been on was only girls and that the boys were on the next floor up.<br/>“So, unfortunately the dorms are only able to fit two students and all of the other students here already have roommates.”  Doug began, looking at the three villain kids with a sheepish look as they stopped in front of a door.  “Carlos and Jay, you will be sharing the room here,” he began, handing Carlos and Jay their schedules and keys before he looked over at Zealan.  “Because of this Zealan, you won’t have a roommate.”  He told him as they walked to the door at the end of the hallway before handing Zealan the schedule and key. <br/>“That’s alright Doug,” Zealan told him, smiling at the boy.  Zealan had never smiled so much in his life; he felt his face would start to hurt if he kept it up.  “I’m sure the other students would prefer it that way.”  Doug gave an awkward laugh as he started to walk away, leaving Zealan standing at the door.  Sighing, Zealan quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside.<br/>This time Zealan couldn’t stop the gasp upon seeing the room before him.  The size alone was bigger than all five of the villain kid’s rooms combined on the island.  The walls of the room were a deep red, almost brown, and there were three grand windows that let the sunlight poor into the room.  Two beds that were larger than Zealan thought were possible lined the back wall of the room, between the windows and before Zealan realized what he was doing he ran forward and threw himself onto the closest bed, letting out a moan, he had never felt anything more comfortable in his life.  Zealan was uncertain of how long he remained on the bed before he got up, grabbed his bag off the floor, and placed it on the large table.  Zealan continued to survey the room, noting the large fireplace with two large armchairs on either side, and the large couch on the other side of the room in front of the biggest TV that Zealan had ever seen.  As much as he wanted to fling himself onto the couch and mess with the TV, he could hear his mother’s voice in his head, telling him he had a job to do.<br/>Walking back towards his door, Zealan quickly locked it before walking to the table, he retrieved his mother’s spell book.  Flipping through the pages, Zealan discovered the spell to summon the chamber.  “Here goes nothing” he said to the walls, hoping that the spell would work.  “With wicked heart doth magic call, bend and shape upon this wall.  Ancient chamber reveal to me, open thy door on the count of three.  One… Two… Three”  As the final words left Zealan’s lips, his eyes flared a deep emerald as an outline of a door slowly formed on the wall  he was facing.  The outline began to glow the same deep emerald of Zealan’s eyes, getting brighter and brighter until the light filled the room.  Almost as quickly as it arrived, the light disappeared and in its place stood an iron doorway.  “Wicked” Zealan said, staring at the door as excitement filled him, causing him to throw his head back and release a loud cackle.<br/>As the door opened, Zealan slowly made his way into his mother’s chamber, his eye’s widening as he took in the scene before him.  The room looked like it belonged in an ancient castle, the floor and wall made of dark stones, illuminated by an eerie green glow that seemed to pulse.  A strange feeling in his gut was making Zealan want to turn tail and run from the room, but he knew he wouldn’t survive his mother if he failed her.  Slowly, he continued into the room, noticing the cauldron in the middle, a fire blazing beneath.  He paused when he saw the crystal ball sitting on a table, mist coiling throughout it, seeming to radiate with power.  As he continued into the room he saw the box his mother spoke of, it was much larger than he was expecting, covered in carved symbols.  As Zealan stood before the box, he noticed the small needle sticking out of the middle of the box.  Zealan let out a sigh, remembering what his mother told him of the magic protecting the box, before he slowly put his thumb on the point and pressed, hissing when the needle broke the skin on his finger.<br/>The reaction was immediate, as the symbols along the top of the box began to glow before the seal broke, causing a line of dust to burst out along the edges.  Zealan lifted his hands and place them on the lid, slowly raising it.  He hadn’t expected the lid to be as light as it was, almost as if it wanted him to open it.  Inside were all kinds of vials, containing liquids of various colors, powders, herbs, and what he was sure was pieces of animals, as well as a small book.  Zealan grabbed the book, opening it to see it was another spell book, this one written in his mother’s hand.  As he slowly flipped through the pages, he found one of the spells he was looking for, the Beast Curse.  As Zealan read through the ingredients for the spell, he began to feel that same foreboding sensation in his gut as his mind brought up the smiling Prince.  Could he really do this, did he have what it took to be a wicked witch, just like his mother?  Not liking the turmoil inside him, Zealan quickly began flipping through the pages again, before finding the spell to create a talisman.  Reading through the ingredients, a smile came back to his face, for this was a spell that he was certain he could accomplish.  Zealan began to dig through the box, looking for the ingredients he would need.<br/>~*~<br/>	Zealan couldn’t stop himself from reaching up to touch the emerald that was hanging from his neck as he walked down the hall to Carlos and Jay’s dorm.  The stone had started out clear, but as the talisman was completed and he hung it from his neck the stone had turned a deep green, and the power he now felt coursing through his veins was almost intoxicating.  Zealan looked up as he heard voices ahead of him, quickly dropping his hand from the talisman and looking up, seeing that Mal and Evie had just arrived at the boy’s dorm.  Quickening his pace, he was able to slip in behind them.  The boy’s dorm room was almost identical to Zealan’s, causing a small smile to appear on his face.  As he looked around, he noticed Carlos in front of the TV, holding something in his hand as he swung his arms around and ducked like he was in a fight, while Jay stood by his bed, a pile of different items spread out.  Mal and Evie made their way over to Jay as Zealan, intrigued, walked towards Carlos.<br/>	“Whatcha doin C?”  Zealan asked, stopping behind the flailing boy, now that he was closer, he could see that there was some kind of game on the screen and that the person on it seemed to be following Carlos’s movements as he fought off approaching people.<br/>	“Hey Z, it’s some kind of video game, and it’s awesome, you’ve got to check it out.” Carlos said, handing the blue and orange sticks to Zealan and pushing him in front of the TV.  Zealan slowly raised his hands and watched as the game character followed his movements.  Smirking, Zealan watched as enemies approached, crouching slightly before he began to swing, punching every game character in his path.  Zealan could vaguely hear Carlos tell Jay about the game and saw as the taller boy made his way to Zealan.  Sighing, he passed the controllers to Jay, walking over to sit next to Evie, throwing his arm around her.<br/>	“Guys… Do I have to remind you what we’re all here for?”  Mal all but growled, clearly getting annoyed at Carlos and Jay.<br/>	“Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah, magic wand, blah, blah, blah…” Jay said sarcastically, causing Evie and Carlos to laugh while Zealan continued to look at Mal, seeing that she was not amused with Jay’s remark.<br/>	“This is our one chance…” Mal shouted, gaining the other’s attention, “to prove ourselves to our parents.  To prove that we are evil, and vicious, and ruthless, and cruel.   Yeah!”  She finished, glaring at Carlos and Jay, who slowly agreed with her.  “Evie mirror me.” Mal said as she moved to the table, causing Evie to rush over, digging through her bag as Zealan walked up behind her.<br/>	“Nice speech, as always,” he said, placing a hand on Mal’s shoulder before pulling up a chair and sitting next to her.<br/>	“Mirror, mirror, on the…in my hand, where does Fairy Godmother’s wand stand?”  Evie asked, holding up the shard of her mother’s mirror as an image of the wand appeared.<br/>	“There it is”<br/>	“Zoom out” Carlos said, pointing towards the wand.<br/>	Evie brought the mirror towards her before whispering, “magic mirror, not so close” before the mirror then showed an image of the earth<br/>	“Yeah, not that far!”  Zealan stated, slightly annoyed.  He watched as the mirror slowly zoomed in as Evie repeated for it to move closer before it stopped, showing the wand was in a museum.  Carlos quickly looked up the museum, letting them know it was within a couple of miles. <br/>	“Now we just have to get there without being seen” Jay said, drawing everyone’s attention.  Mal started to make her way to the door when Zealan looked to the tall mirror next to the boy’s closet.  Bringing his hand back up to the talisman around his neck, he smirked feeling confident.<br/>	“Actually, I have a better idea,” he said, drawing all of their attention as he made his way to the mirror.  “Magic portal within the glass, open now to let us pass.”  Zealan chanted, gripping the talisman in his hand, feeling its magic flow into him.  ”We are here, we are there, you shall take us anywhere.”  He finished, seeing his eyes glow bright emerald as the glass of the mirror began to ripple like water as an image of the museum appeared on the other side.  “Follow me” he shouted as he stepped through the mirror.  The sensations that followed were not pleasant, feeling as though he was falling before he dropped to his knees, panting, looking up to see the museum in front of him.  Sweat was running down his forehead as he turned to see the shimmer in the air and watched as Mal fell through, followed by Evie, Jay and Carlos, before the portal disappeared.<br/>	“That was Awesome” Jay whooped as he jumped up and thrust his hand in the air.  “What a rush.”<br/>	“Z, are you alright” Evie asked as she noticed Zealan was still on the ground, panting heavily and looking pale.  Concerned, she quickly made her way towards him, helping him to his feet.<br/>	“I’m…good.” Zealan got out between deep breaths.  “That spell just took a lot out of me, sorry to say but we're going to have to walk back, I don’t think I could do that again right now.”<br/>	Mal stared at Zealan for a moment, her eyes drifting to the necklace around his neck, glaring slightly, before turning towards the building, shouting for them to follow.  They ran to catch up, Zealan dragging behind slightly, catching up to them as they reached the door, hearing Mal tell Evie to check her mirror.<br/>	“Why, is my mascara smudged?”<br/>	“Yeah, and hey while you’re at it why don’t you see if you can find the wand!” Mal snapped, giving Evie an incredulous look.  Evie looked at her sheepishly before moving off to the side and holding up her mirror, before she began to head up the steps to the door, calling for them to follow.  They stopped at the door to look through, seeing a security guard sitting next to a set of monitors, each one showing different magical items.  They all quickly moved away from the door as the guard started to turn around, avoiding his attention.  As they slowly made their way back in front of the door, Mal gasped.  Following her gaze, Zealan saw the source, her mother’s spinning wheel.<br/>	“That’s your mother’s spinning wheel?” Jay said, starting to laugh.<br/>	“Yeah, it’s kind of dorky” Carlos chimed in, causing Mal, Evie and Zealan to all turn to them and glared, affronted by their words.<br/>	“It’s magic, it doesn’t have to look scary!” Mal told them, clearly annoyed, before she held up her mother’s book, moving through the pages.  “Magic spindle do not linger, make my victim prick a finger” Mal chanted, staring at the guard, only for nothing to happen.<br/>	“Impressive” Jay said sarcastically.<br/>	“I got chills” Carlos piped in, holding up his arm.  “Maybe we should have Z cast the spell.”<br/>	“You know what?” Mal responded, clearly frustrated as she flipped to another page in the book.  “Prick the finger, prick it deep, send my enemy off to sleep.”  Her new spell took hold as the security guard slowly rose from his seat, walking over to the spinning wheel and pricking his finger.  Letting out a yawn, the guard lowered himself to the floor, already sleeping.  “Not so dorky now huh” Mal said with a smug smile before reaching down to open the door, only to discover that it was locked.<br/>	“Stand back” Jay told them cockily, backing up from the door.  A smirk came to Zealan’s face as an idea came to him.  Reaching over to tap Mal, drawing her attention as Jay started to move towards the door.<br/>	“Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick.” Zealan cast, watching as the door sprung open, just as Jay soared past them, foot out to kick the door, before falling on his butt, causing the others to laugh as they walked by, mocking him.<br/>	The five slowly made it past the sleeping guard before they took off, Evie leading them through the corridors with the help of her mirror.  They came to a stop at a staircase before Evie pointed and told them it was up the stairs, into the gallery of villains, confusing Zealan seeing as the other way led to the gallery of heroes, which seemed like a more likely place for the wand, but following the other four up the stairs.  They all came to a stop as they reached the top of the stairs, coming into a room filled with statues of the children’s parents.  The children couldn’t help but make comments as they looked at the statues of Maleficent, Evil Queen, Cruella, and Jafar.  Zealan couldn’t stop the wave of disappointment that there was no statue of his mother around the other four, until he noticed a room off to the side.  Walking away from the others, he made his way down the hall, seeing less intimidating statues of the other villains.  He passed Gaston, Hades, and Ursula as he kept going; turning at the end of the hallway he stopped, seeing the statue he was looking for, in a display all on its own.<br/>	Zealan moved forward, reading the sign before him, The Wicked Witch of the West.  He looked up at the figure of his mother, her bright green skin seeming to glow under the fluorescent lights, head drawn back in her signature cackle and the figure stood suspended, flying on her legendary broomstick.  The image truly depicted his mother in all of her wicked glory, something that Zealan had not seen in a long time, thanks to the island slowly eating away at her sanity.  The awe that he had felt slowly went away as rage boiled over at the thought of his shell of a mother.  “Look at you, look at me, I don’t know who to be, Mother.”  Zealan began to sing as he moved closer to the statue.  “Is it wrong, is it right, be a thief in the night, mother.  Tell me what to do”<br/>	“Zealan we found the wand” Evie shouted as she rounded the corner, startling him, causing him to break eye contact with the figure before him and turn to look at her.  “Come on!”  She called, grabbing his arm and dragging him back towards the staircase, heading towards the Hall of Heroes.<br/>	“I knew it!”  Zealan shouted, this time causing Evie to jump.  “Sorry, I just love it when I’m right.”  The two caught up with the other three at a circular railing that had a blue light shining through it.  As Zealan got to the circle, he saw that it looked down to the room below, and there floating in the middle of the light was the fairy godmother's wand.  Jay let out a victorious yell as he ran toward the staircase that went to the floor below before the others ran after him.  They caught up to Jay as he was beginning to go under the rail to get to the wand.  “Jay stop!”  Zealan shouted as they came to a stop.  “This is too easy… Mal, we should see if there is a spell in your mother’s book to help us.”<br/>	Jay looked at Zealan for a moment before he smirked and started to reach out for the wand, ignoring Mal’s shouts to stop.  As his hand touched the blue light surrounding the wand, a ripple went through, blasting Jay back before an alarm started to blare.<br/>	“A force field and a siren” Carlos shouted over the alarm, his hands covering his ears to try to muffle out the sound.<br/>	“That’s just a bit excessive.”  Jay commented, slowly rising towards the floor.<br/>	“I told you to wait dumbass!”  Zealan yelled at Jay, his eyes flashing emerald in anger at the thief.<br/>	“Come on” Mal shouted, running back the way they had come, everyone else quickly following.  They made it past the security station, when Carlos answered the ringing phone, telling everyone it was a false alarm before Mal shouted at him, causing him to rush to catch up with everyone.  “Way to go Jay, now we have to go to school tomorrow.”  Mal called back as they continued to run away from the museum.  Zealan wasn’t sure why but the thought of tomorrow filled him with a sense of dread.  ‘Without the wand, the only other option is the curse’ he thought as he kept running, frowning again as the smiling prince’s face came to mind.  ‘Mother, give me strength’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, I have been working on this for a long time and I hope that you all enjoy this story, feedback is always appreciated.  I haven't written anything in a long time but I am hoping that posting this story will help spark my old passion for writing again.  I do not own any characters from Descendants or from Once Upon a Time, which is loosely used for the Wicked Witches name.  This story will focus on a same sex couple, if this bothers your this story may not be your cup of tea but I am sure you will be able to find another story that meets your interests.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>